1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation device, an image formation method and a non-transitory storage medium storing image formation program.
2. Related Art
An image formation device provided with a transfer unit that transfers a toner image formed on an image carrier to a transfer material, and a fixing unit that fixes the toner image transferred to the transfer material has been proposed. The fixing unit is replaceable by being attached to/detached from the body of the image formation device. The image formation device is further provided with a transfer material setting section that detects or specifies whether a transfer material supplied is an envelope or regular paper, a fixing unit detector that detects the type of the mounted fixing unit, a fixing unit determination section that determines whether or not the mounted fixing unit matches with the transfer material set by the transfer material setting section, and a display section that displays on a display a message which shows that the mounted fixing unit should be exchanged, in a case in which the determination result of the fixing unit determination section is negative.